Brianna Maxwell
Brianna Lynn Maxwell is Nikki Maxwell’s rambunctious 6-year-old sister. Brianna was afraid of the tooth fairy because Nikki told her that the tooth fairy collects children's teeth to make old people's dentures, but she got over that in the second book. She has a friend named Miss Penelope (which was a face she drew on her hand). According to Nikki, Brianna is "bratty and always gets her way". Nikki also says that Brianna has the IQ of a box of crayons. Brianna is obsessed with a movie series called "Princess Sugar Plum." She says she doesn't like Brandon because he has cooties but deeply does and grows a special bond with him when she gets a gift from him and tries to make Nikki "bootiful" for him. Personality Brianna is a bratty and spoiled 6-year-old. She is known to always get her way. She, like many six year olds, is very gullible and believes in things like the supernatural and whatever someone tells them. Despite being annoying, Nikki still loves and cares for her. Brianna seems to admire Nikki in many ways. In the blogs, Nikki says that she comes into her room whenever she has a sleep over with Chloe and Zoey wearing pumps and feather boas wanting to talk about gossip and crushes. Brianna also seems to have an interest in romance. She has a crush on Oliver and always talks about Brandon and Nikki. Throughout the books, Brianna seems to have gotten slightly more mature. Her most notable leap was when she began taking interest in a salon TV show in book 6. Inspired by the program, she began sneaking her mother's designer make-up. She also wanted to give Nikki a makeover for Brandon, though she ended up cutting off one of Nikki's braids. Still, she makes up for it by giving Nikki a dress for the dance (which is really from their grandmother. Appearance Brianna has brown hair that she wears in pigtails, tan skin, and hazel eyes. She has an angelic face that her parents and other people think is "cute". Through out the books, she wears different hair pieces and accessories to fasten her pigtails, really gives that 6-year old image. She looks a bit similar to her sister Nikki, but of course is younger. Trivia *Brianna's middle name was revealed in Tales From a Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess. *Brianna jumps on Nikki's bed every Saturday morning, singing, "Five little monkeys jumping on the bed!".[http://www.dorkdiaries.com/2013/07/the-top-7-most-annoying-things-about-my-bratty-sister/ Dork Diaries blog: The Top 7 Most Annoying Things About My Bratty Sister] *Whenever she eats mashed potatoes, she puts her nose in her plate pretending to be a little piggy eating out of a trough. *She screams almost everything that she says when she and Nikki hang out in the backyard. *The second Nikki uses on the phone, she sits next to Nikki and starts poking at Nikki's side to get Nikki's attention. *She always drags out the second syllable of Nikki's name. *Brianna hates ballet and wants to do karate instead. *Her favorite snack is a ketchup-and-banana sandwich and PBJ&P (peanut butter, jelly and pickles) sandwich. *She adores playing Princess Sugar Plum games on Nikki's phone. *She broke the family TV when she tried to develop the powers that Elsa the Snow Queen had in the movie "Frozen". *It is hinted Brianna's birthday is between April 2nd-September 1st when Brianna said in the 4th book, her birthday is coming up soon. *Brianna offered to make Nikki a PBJ&P sandwich to bring to school for lunch. *Brianna returned Nikki's alarm clock and made her a PBJ&P sandwich as an apology for stealing her alarm clock. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists